


Stop Lying

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Car Accident, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" But.. you're still alive?" clark/lex; lex sees something happen to clark that would kill a<br/>regular human being.<br/>Prompt sent by <a href="http://darkphoenext.tumblr.com/">darkphoenext</a></p><p>Reposted cause it wasn't appearing before for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Lying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



“But… you're still alive?” Lex stared up at Clark from where he’d been shoved to the ground.

Clark had pushed him out of the way of an out of control car. He’d saved his life, again, at what Lex had thought was the cost of his own. The car had hit Clark dead on, much like Lex thought he had when they’d first met.

“You got hit. The car hit you.”

Clark shook his head. “It didn’t. I-I got out of the way in time.”

Lex scowled, pushing himself to his feet. “Bullshit Clark, that’s just bullshit. You got hit. Look at the car-” He gestured over to it. The front was almost completely caved in. “That’s not a car that didn’t hit something, and that something was very suspiciously person shaped. Stop lying Clark. I saw you.”

Clark faltered. “Lex you’re not thinking straight-”

“I’m thinking just fine,” Lex snapped. “I didn’t get hurt because you pushed me out of the way and got hit by the car, which you are now denying having happened. Why don’t you go be a superhero and make sure that driver’s not dead.”

Clark to a step towards Lex, and Lex took a step back in return. “Lex-”

“I’m done Clark. When you decide to stop lying you know where to find me.”


End file.
